Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions: Arc-V Story! Hero In The Mask
by The Red Infinity
Summary: Hey Guys! I haven't made a story in a while.. And I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! lately, so I thought that I should make this story to show how much it brought back meh childhood. Masked Heroes will be used, so will Elementals.. But later.
1. First Duel

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions is a story we decided to make based on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, please please PLEASE support the Official Release! Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V is owned by Kasumi Oto, NOT us, if it was owned by us.. The Yu-Salad and the Brace-Girls wouldn't have become just two people in the end.**

Two stood at a field, one was a teen with red hair on top of a dark green that was all messy, with a pair of orange goggles that made it look all right. He had a red shirt, a white jacket with orange trims along the edges worn as a cape, with a pair of red wristbands, his left wrist having a red device over it with a large screen. In it was a large deck of cards, with also there being a yellow blade with black innards, being solid matter, that would take the place of a plate of some kind. A pair of mossy green pants with several pockets that seemed a little big and a whole lot baggy covered his legs, with a pair of red sneaker with two white designs that looked like teeth with a black pair of stripes that seemed like lips in between them. He also wore a pendant around his neck that had a blue glowing crystal.

While on the other side stood Sota Yuji, who had a bright smirk on his face. His honey colored hair matching with his blue get-up. Unlike what his clothes pre-tell, he doesn't win by using the power of his money. His family being quite rich, he duels with his own strength and heart. This teen had been wearing a blue vest over a red press shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. Around his neck was a charm that had a crystal that was four colors, red, blue, yellow, and purple. His pants were also blue, but they were skinny, with a stripe of red going down the sides. His loafer shoes were a black color with the sides having a Red lining in a strange symbol that seemed to be a futuristic line sketch of the symbol for the Millenium Puzzle.

"Well, well.. Your Yuya Sakaki, right? The one that beat Strong Ishijima?" The honey haired teen asked. The red and green haired teen nodded, "What about it?" he asked, and the teen who had stood before Yuya had laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" Yuya asked, "I'm just realizing that I forgot to introduce myself.. I'm Sota Yuji, but you can call me Yuji." the teen responded with a smile. Yuji had then smirked as card flew up from the center of the field, having an A on the back of it. The card had seemed to shatter into several cards just like it, as the field changed to a grassy park.

" **Action Field: Battle Park!** " Yuji looked around, "Huh.. Never dueled in this one before." he muttered to himself as Yuya smirked. He had began to speak, "Duelists locked in battle.." Yuji turned and smirked, continuing, "Kicking against the earth alongside their monsters.." both of them jumped back.

"Behold.. This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling.. Action.." Yuji and Yuya landed on their feet as they drew their first five cards. "DUEL!"

 **P** **r** **o** **l** **o** **g** **u** **e** **D** **u** **e** **l** **:** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **a** **n** **d** **"** **The Hero In The Mask** **"**

 **Yuya: 4000 LP  
Cards In Hand: x5**

 **Yuji: 4000 LP  
Cards In Hand: x5**

"I'll start us off!" Yuya said as he placed a card onto the yellow plate. "I summon Perform-A-Pal Discover Hippo!"

 **Perform-A-Pal Discover Hippo  
Beast-Type  
Lvl: 3  
ATK: 800 / DEF: 800**

Yuya jumped onto Discover Hippo and began riding him through the field, "Next, I set two cards face down and end my turn!" two cards had appeared in front of him face down and they slowly camouflaged into the field as he began running out and looking for the spread cards.

Yuji smirked, "My turn!" he pulled a card from his deck. "First, I activate Masked Transformation! I send Masked Hero Flash to the Graveyard to Special Summon Masked Hero Shockwave!" He slammed a Monster Card onto his plate. A man who wore a very noticeable mask shaped like a lightning bolt over his face had jumped forward, lightning surrounding his body like aura, and he had landed on the ground and pumped his fist, standing in front of Yuya with a battle ready look on his masked face.

 **Masked Hero Shockwave  
Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: LIGHT  
Level: 6  
ATK: 2400 Def: 2000**

"Now.. I discard two cards because I played Masked Transformation without any monsters on the field." Yuji did so,

"One of the cards I discarded was Masked Hero Aquarius.. Whenever she's sent to the graveyard in any way.. I can Special Summon a Masked Hero to the field with the same Attribute. Then I get to draw a card." Yuji continued as from a shattering blue light came another masked man who had Ice over his body armor like extra armor.. "Come on out! Masked Hero Necro Frost!"

 **Masked Hero Necro Frost  
Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: AQUA  
Lvl: 7  
ATK: 2500 Def: 2100**

"But remember.. I haven't Normal Summoned yet, Yuya.." Yuji smirked, "But don't worry.. It won't be too bad." he placed a card on his plate. "I set a monster facedown. Then I place down a facedown, that's all for me." Two cards were back to back face down, the one of front being sideways.

' _He must be starting to follow up on what I have Discover Hippo for.. He's got two really powerful monsters on his field.. I hope this next draw counts._ ' Yuya thought as he pulled his next card. "My turn!" Yuya looked at his hand and smirked.

 **Yuya LP: 4000  
Cards In Hand: x3**

 **Yuji LP: 4000  
Cards In Hand: x3**

"Alright.. Here I go.." Yuya closed his eyes and breathed, Discover Hippo then jumped, the sun shining over them and Yuya became overshadowed by the light, almost a silhouette.

 **Play (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) BGM: "The Art Of Pendulum"**

"Now, let me show you.. I, using Scale 1, **Stargazer Magician** , and Scale 8, **Timegazer Magician**.. **Set The** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **S** **c** **a** **l** **e** **!** " Yuya said as two wizards had appeared next to him inside cases of blue light.

 **Stargazer Magician  
Scale: 4-1  
Lvl: 5  
ATK: 1200  
Def: 2400**

 **Timegazer Magician  
Scale: 4-8  
Lvl: 5  
ATK: 1200  
Def: 600**

"Now.. I can Special Summon monsters from Levels 2-7.. Swing along.. Soul-bounded Pendulum.. **Bring Forth Light Upon Each Side of the Arch!** " A Pendant like the one around Yuya's neck appeared and swung above the two wizards. As a portal opened up in between it all.

" **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **S** **u** **m** **m** **o** **n** **!** " Yuya raised his hand to the air, "Appear now, my ace monster!" Yuya said as a red light shot down from the vortex. "Rise Up! Dragon with Beautiful Dichromatic Eyes! Come On Down! **Odd** **-** **Eyes** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **Dragon**!" Yuya shouted the name of his ace as a Dragon with dichromatic eyes of Red and Green had appeared as it roared.

 **Odd** **-** **Eyes** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **Dragon  
Dragon/** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **/** **Effect  
** **ATTRIBUTE:** **DARK**  
 **Lvl: 7  
** **S** **c** **a** **l** **e** **:** **4  
** **ATK: 2500** **/** **DEF : 2000**

Yuya then smirked as he jumped up, "Now.. Odd-Eyes! Attack Masked Hero Shockwave! **Rasen no.. Strike BASUTO!** " Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes had charged up a large blast of purple light.

Yuji back flipped as he picked up one of the A Cards. "Action Magic: Evasion!" Shockwave had spun around the attack and jumped back from the scene. "Now, Reverse Card Open! **Masked Showdown!** " Yuji shouted as the camouflaged facedown card sprung up and glew. On it was a picture of a monster card of Blue Eyes White Dragon trapped in a blue crystal.

 **Masked Showdown  
Normal Trap Card  
Effect: End a Battle Phase. If you do, target one Monster on your opponent's field. Special Summon a monster that's Attribute is the same as the targeted monster. If Special Summon requirements are not met, destroy the monster instead.**

"Luckily for you.. I _do_ have a monster with the same typing.." Yuji smirked, which surprised Yuya, ' _He didn't even need_ _P_ _e_ _n_ _d_ _u_ _l_ _u_ _m_ _to Summon all those monsters?_ ' Yuya widened his eyes in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the building that was near the field, were 5 watching. Two girls, one that was the same age as Yuya and Yuji, with pink hair in the shades of hot and normal, and the other with red hair. Also being three boys, two that were the same age as the little red headed girl, and a boy that was about half a year younger than Yuya and Yuji with sky blue hair.

"Woah.. Didn't even need _P_ _e_ _n_ _d_ _u_ _l_ _u_ _m_.." The sky blue haired boy muttered to himself, "Interesting.." he took a bite of the red lolipop in his mouth. "This is really awesome!" The second boy with blue hair, except a darker color shouted, "It's so awesome it's giving me shivers!" the chubby child with honey colored hair shook around a bit, unable to contain his excitement.

The girl with pink hair had a concerned look on her face. The red haired girl looked to her, "What's wrong, Yuzu?" the girl then widened her eyes to see she had worried the little girl, "I-It's nothing." Yuzu responded.

* * *

"I Special Summon **Masked Hero Shadow Claw**." A Masked Hero that looked a lot like Amazon Omega (wild form), except, his colors were a black with purple eyes, as well as he had silver rings around his arms.

 **Masked Hero Shadow Claw  
** _ **Type: Warrior/Effect  
Attribute: DARK  
Lvl: 4  
Effect: When this monster is Special Summoned, you may sacrifice this monster. If you do, Special Summon a Level 6 or higher 'Masked Hero' monster with the Same Attribute. If this effect prevails, choose one monster on your opponent's field, cut that monster's ATK Points In Half.  
**_ _ **ATK:**_ **1500** _ **DEF:**_ **700**

"I Special Summon _my_ Ace Monster.. **Masked Hero** **Ruby**!" Yuji pointed to the air as a Ruby flew into the air. It soon shattered to reveal a Masked Hero that seemed to resemble E-Hero Neos, except with a large red masked over him and red armor over his body. He had gauntlets over the wrists that had jewels of red inside them. His chest having a large ruby in the center and his red glowing eyes were very noticeable. His eyes were barely revealed underneath to be a brownish color, and he had a confident look in those eyes. He shouted a loud battle cry, but Yuya widened his eyes as he could hear a voice from it, " **Ore.. Sanjou!** " was what Yuya heard, his eyes widened.

 **Masked Hero Ruby**  
 **Type:** **Warrior** **/Effect  
** **ATTRIBUTE:** **DARK**  
 **Lvl:** **7  
** **Effect: On the turn this monster is summoned, for every card on the field, this monster gains 200 ATK until the End Phase.**  
 **ATK: 2800** **/** **DEF: 2400**

 **Yuya's LP** **:** **4000  
** **Cards In Hand:** **x3**

 **Yuji's** **LP :** **x3**

Yuji went ahead and drew his card, "I'm taking that silence as you ending your turn.. I draw!" He drew his cards, he then added an Action Card to his hand as he continued with his turn.

Yuji smirked, "Now I activate Ruby's effect!" Yuji said as he raised his hand and a flaming aura surrounded his body. "If he's Special Summoned, he gains 200 ATK for every card on the field until the End Phase!"

 **ATK: 2800-4600**

Yuji then jumped for an Action Card, placing it in his hand, "Battle! Now.. I attack Discover Hippo!" Yuji then played another card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Masked Reroute!" Ruby had quickly turned, his blast now charging up to fire at Odd-Eyes. "Now.. Odd-Eyes gets to take the hit.. With another card on the field.. Ruby's attack rises!"

 **ATK: 4600-4800**

"Turn Up The Heat, Ruby!" Yuji said as flames intensified around Ruby's body, " **Javelin Blaze..** **OF THE MASKED DARK!** " Yuji shouted as Ruby fired his large beam of dark energy from his hand, it hitting Odd-Eyes and the flames bouncing off his body, hitting Yuya and knocking him off of Discover Hippo. "Don't forget, Shadow Claw's Effect cut's Odd-Eye's ATK in half!"

 _ **ATK: 2500-**_ **1250**

 **Yuya LP: 4000-450 (-3550)**

"Odd-Eyes is still on the field.. Must have to do with his Spell's effect.." Yuya noted, standing up and dusting off his clothes.

"How's that?" Yuji said, "Now, I flip up my facedown monster.. Masked Hero Skywind! I can flip him up during the Battle Phase.. And if I do.. I get to attack directly using him as the attacker!"

 **Masked Hero Skywind**  
 _Type:_ Warrior/Effect  
 _ **ATTRIBUTE:**_ **WIND  
** _ **Lvl:**_ **3  
** **Effect: This monster can be Flip Summoned during the Battle Phase. If you do, this monster can attack your opponent directly.**  
 _ **ATK:**_ **1200** **/** _ **DEF:**_ **1300**

"Now!" Yuji pointed toward Yuya, "Cyclone! Show Yuya why they call me 'Masked Kaiser'!" the armored hero had shot from his palms a large twister of wind that shocked Yuya, who had comically was rolling along from the wind. The kids that were watching laughed in unison. Yuya got up and laughed a bit himself as his Life Points went.. up?

 **Yuya LP: 450-1650 (+1200)**

"You wondering how I survived? I activated the Trap, **Hippo's Discovery**." Yuya said, "Because Discover Hippo's on the field, instead of taking damage, I gain Life Points equal to the damage I would've taken.

' _Wow.. I'm gonna really have to bring up my game if I'm gonna win this.._ '

"I set a facedown, that's all for me." Yuji said as he jumped around, looking for Action Cards. "At this moment, Arc Crystal Ruby Dragon's ATK Points return to normal.

 **ATK: 4800-2800**

 **Yuya LP: 500  
Cards In Hand: x3**

 **Yuji LP: 4000  
Cards In Hand: x2**

"My turn!" Yuya took his draw, looking at the cards he had in hand, "Using the already set **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **S** **c** **a** **l** **e** , I **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **S** **u** **m** **m** **o** **n** **!** " Yuya said as three lights of red green and blue fell from the vortex. "First, I summon Perform-A-Pal Drumming Kong!"

 **Perform-A-Pal Drumming Kong  
Beast/** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **/Effect  
Lvl: 5  
** **ATTRIBUTE:** **EARTH  
** **ATK: 1600  
** **DEF: 900**

"Second, comes Perform-A-Pal King Bear!" Yuya threw his other hand up for another beast, who had seemed to be a bear with several tatoos, but the most noticeable spot would be the crown on it's head,

 **Perform-A-Pal King Bear  
Beast-** **Warrior/** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **/** **Effect  
Lvl: 6  
** **ATTRIBUTE:** **EARTH  
** **ATK: 2200  
** **DEF: 1000**

"Last but not least.. Come on back.. **Odd** **-** **Eyes** **P** **e** **n** **d** **u** **l** **u** **m** **Dragon**!" Yuya said as his Ace returned to the field. But Yuji's smirk didn't fade. "Now, Odd-Eyes! Attack that hero! **Rasen No.. STURIKKU BASUTO!** " Odd-Eyes had fired straight at Masked Hero Shockwave and it exploded, "Now, Odd-Eyes' effect! If the monster it battles' Level is above 4.. The Battle Damage is Doubled!" Yuya swung his arm in a circular motion. "Give him Round 2, Odd-Eyes! **REACTION FORCE!** " Yuya shouted as Odd-Eyes once again fired a blast toward Yuji, and he took it without blocking it at all.

 **Yuji's LP: 4000-3800 (-200)**

"Thanks, Yuya.." Yuji said, Yuya was confused, "..because now I can activate my Trap, **Mask Of The Fallen**! Now, Necro Frost makes a Blizzard happen.. And you take damage equal to the fallen hero, Shockwave's, ATK points!" Yuji explained as Necro Frost released a large amount of ice around the field. "Now.. **Blizzard CRUSH!** " Yuya had been surprised by the shot of ice shards that headed straight for him, knocking him off of Discover Hippo again.

 **Yuya's LP: 1650-0 (-3800)**

"Alright!" Yuji said, a smirk on his face. Yuya laid back on the ground, watching as the field was slowly going back to the way it started as, a normal courtyard. "My 60th win." Yuji said as he walked forward and helped up Yuya.

"Wait.. Hold on.. This was for the tournament?!" Yuya questioned, and Yuji nodded, "I only needed 1 more win to get into the tournament, and when I heard you were open for a duel.. I couldn't say no." he replied. Yuya stood up and dusted off his clothes, "Huh.. You've fought 100 duels?" Yuya said, hoping he got the math right. "Yep." Yuji said.

"You haven't seen the best of the Masked Hero king, Sakaki Yuya." Yuji said, a smirk on his face as he walked off.

"Those cards.. Masked Hero.." Yuzu muttered, she remembered hearing that name during her duel with Masumi.

" _Hmph.. Crystal cards like mine are to be beautiful.. But a radiance like a mirror could only come from the Masked Hero cards and their user." A tan girl had said, looking toward Yuzu with anticipation of a good answer in her eyes._

" _Masked.. Hero?" Yuzu questioned. "Hmph.." Masumi had walked away, not wanting to hear Yuzu's voice continue. "Everything is like a gem.. It's radiance will show it's true colors."_

Yuzu had ran after Yuji, "Hey, wait.." Yuji turned in a bit of confusion. "Yeah?" He asked, Yuzu then took a breathe. "Do you know Masumi of LDS?" She asked, Yuji tilted his head, "Oh, Gem Knights girl.. Yeah, why?" Yuji replied.

"Well.. I wanted to know.. Do you know how.. To beat her?"

"Well.." Yuji looked down, his bangs getting in his eyes, "Of course I do." his smirk blew in the wind.

* * *

In a separate building, of the name LDS, Leo Duel School, there had been two. One had worn a red jacket over his shoulders like a cape, underneath it being a black tank top with a charm around his neck that carried teeth of several wild beasts. His hair had a few spikes that curved over his left eye, a flock of brown hair. The girl that stood was Kotsu Masumi, a girl that had to duel against Yuzu after a certain student of her school got himself into trouble. They had both looked over to see a teen at their same age walking with a blue pair of tight jeans, a blue shirt with the Kaiba Corp Symbol on it, a black jacket with blue futuristic lines on it with a KC for Kaiba Corp on the left over his heart. Around his neck was a strap that held up a Dueling card made of pure plastic inside of a plastic card protector.

His hair was combed over his left eye, a slight overshadow had left his forehead covered in black while his green eye had shown surprisingly clearly. He wore a smirk over his face as Masumi smiled. "So, LDS' 'Ryukenshin' has returned?" Masumi questioned.

The teen in front of them smirked, "Masumi, Kashira.. Who is our next target?" the 'Dragon Tamer' asked. "I've got one.." Kashira threw a picture on the table.

"The founder of Pendulum.. Sakaki Yuya.." Kashira smirked. The 'Dragon Tamer' had pulled out a card, the top of it read ' _Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon_ ' and placed it into his Duel Disk's deck slot, which carried a large deck of cards. "Looks like I'll be able to have some fun after all."

* * *

 **In The Next Duel..**

"Hahaha! It's over for you, Yujou!" A teen wearing a punk outfit pointed to a child that looked a lot alike to Yugi Moto, except with his hair pointed to the left and glasses over his eyes, also, the chain around his waist hung over his pocket and he had a large ring medallion around his neck.

"You say that now, but you'll find out soon enough.." 'Yujou' adjusted his glasses, a monster appearing before him next to a monster in front of him that looked like a dark color schemed version of Antique-Gear Hound.

The two monsters had become orbs of dark purple and spun into a large yellow and black vortex. " _ **Creature of the Dark World, take your Silent Roar and rein supreme over this land! Once more, become the Dark Ruler of the Silent World! Now Descend!**_ "

"Hey, you! Founder of Pendulum!" Yuya turned to see the 'Dragon Tamer' standing on top of a roof, staring him down. "I'm here to take you down in the name of LDS.."

"Dragon Tamer, huh? Sounds pretty cool!" Yuji said, sitting back in a roller chair as he spun around. Yuya had a sweat mark on the back of his head. "This isn't cool at all! He's after me!"

Images of several people falling to their knees in front of the 'Dragon Tamer' appear. A smirk that had hints of devilish had appeared on his face. The Dragon that flew before him had a white body, and wings of blue that had stripes that went along the edges. It's blue glowing eyes struck fear into his opponents.

"So, the Hero Duelist wants to battle me? This shall be interesting.." The 'Dragon Tamer' said, standing face to face with Yuji. The tension between them bringing any hot air to a chilling stop.

"Ikuzo! Behold! My own **Fusion Summon!** " Yuji said as he jumped back and let the portal of the Fusion vortex's light crash down where he once stood.

"You want my name? Seiji Kaiba.. You've impressed me.. Now behold _my_ true ace!" The 'Dragon Tamer' said as he slammed a card on his Duel Plate.

" _ **Swift light of the Moon.. Take the form of the legendary Dragon and rain your starry light once more!**_ " A dragon flew to the sky surrounded by a night sky with the moon shining down on it, it's blue eyes glew as a reaction to the light and it let loose it's wings, which shined from the light as it roared loudly.

 **Jikai! Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions!**

 **First Duel:** **Appear Now!** **Silent Arms** **and** **Legendary** **Blue Eyes** **Dragon** **!**

 **Hey guys! Maric here.. You may be wondering why I suddenly decided to go from Kamen Rider stories.. To Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V of ALL things.. Well.. I'll tell ya.. After GX ended, Quick-Play Spells lost meaning.. But even though Arc-V's Action Cards can really get annoying, they bring back that meaning. Also, I found most of the ideas that Arc-V tried to throw out but failed to because of budget interesting.. So I decided to make this story and write out those ideas.. Because you don't need a budget..**

 **To write Fanfiction.**


	2. Second Duel

**Last Time On Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions:**

 _"Action Field: Battle Park!" Yuji looked around, "Huh.. Never dueled in this one before." he muttered to himself as Yuya smirked. He had began to speak, "Duelists locked in battle.." Yuji turned and smirked, continuing, "Kicking against the earth alongside their monsters.." both of them jumped back._

 _"Behold.. This is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling.. Action.." Yuji and Yuya landed on their feet as they drew their first five cards. "DUEL!"_

 _"Now, let me show you.. **I, using Scale 1, Stargazer Magician, and Scale 8, Timegazer Magician.. Set The Pendulum Scale!** " Yuya said as two wizards had appeared next to him inside cases of blue light._

 ** _Stargazer Magician  
_** ** _Scale: 4-1  
_** ** _Lvl: 5  
_** ** _ATK: 1200  
_** ** _Def: 2400_**

 ** _Timegazer Magician  
_** ** _Scale: 4-8  
_** ** _Lvl: 5  
_** ** _ATK: 1200  
_** ** _Def: 600_**

 _"Now.. I can Special Summon monsters from Levels 2-7.. Swing along.. Soul-bounded Pendulum.. Bring Forth Light Upon Each Side of the Arch!" A Pendant like the one around Yuya's neck appeared and swung above the two wizards. As a portal opened up in between it all._

 _"Pendulum Summon!" Yuya raised his hand to the air, "Appear now, my ace monster!" Yuya said as a red light shot down from the vortex. " **Rise Up! Dragon with Beautiful Dichromatic Eyes!** Come On Down! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouted the name of his ace as a Dragon with dichromatic eyes of Red and Green had appeared as it roared. _

**_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
_** ** _Dragon/Pendulum/Effect  
_** ** _ATTRIBUTE: DARK  
_** ** _Lvl: 7  
_** ** _Scale : 4  
_** ** _ATK: 2500 / DEF : 2000_**

 _Yuji back flipped as he picked up one of the A Cards. "Action Magic: Evasion!" Shockwave had spun around the attack and jumped back from the scene. "Now, Reverse Card Open! Masked Showdown!" Yuji shouted as the camouflaged facedown card sprung up and glew. On it was a picture of a monster card of Blue Eyes White Dragon trapped in a blue crystal._

 _Masked Showdown_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Effect: End a Battle Phase. If you do, target one Monster on your opponent's field. Special Summon a monster that's Attribute is the same as the targeted monster. If Special Summon requirements are not met, destroy the monster instead._

 _"Luckily for you.. I do have a monster with the same typing.." Yuji smirked, which surprised Yuya, 'He didn't need Pendulum to Summon all those monsters?' Yuya widened his eyes in shock._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, inside the building that was near the field, were 5 watching. Two girls, one that was the same age as Yuya and Yuji, with pink hair in the shades of hot and normal, and the other with red hair. Also being three boys, two that were the same age as the little red headed girl, and a boy that was about half a year younger than Yuya and Yuji with sky blue hair._

 _"Woah.. Didn't even need Pendulum.." The sky blue haired boy muttered to himself, "Interesting.." he took a bite of the red lolipop in his mouth. "This is really awesome!" The second boy with blue hair, except a darker color shouted, "It's so awesome it's giving me shivers!" the chubby child with honey colored hair shook around a bit, unable to contain his excitement._

 _The girl with pink hair had a concerned look on her face. The red haired girl looked to her, "What's wrong, Yuzu?" the girl then widened her eyes to see she had worried the little girl, "I-It's nothing." Yuzu responded._

* * *

 _"I Special Summon my Ace Monster.. Masked Hero Ruby!" Yuji pointed to the air as a Ruby flew into the air. It soon shattered to reveal a Masked Hero that seemed to resemble E-Hero Neos, except with a large red masked over him and red armor over his body. He had gauntlets over the wrists that had jewels of red inside them. His chest having a large ruby in the center and his red glowing eyes were very noticeable. His eyes were barely revealed underneath to be a brownish color, and he had a confident look in those eyes. He shouted a loud battle cry, but Yuya widened his eyes as he could hear a voice from it, "Ore.. Sanjou!" was what Yuya heard, his eyes widened._

 ** _Masked Hero Ruby  
_ _Warrior/Effect  
_ _ATTRIBUTE: DARK  
_ _Lvl: 7  
_ _ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400_**

 ** _Yuya's LP : 4000  
_ _Cards In Hand: x3_**

 ** _Yuji's LP : 4000_**

 _Yuji went ahead and drew his card, "I'm taking that silence as you ending your turn.. I draw!" He drew his cards, he then added an Action Card to his hand as he continued with his turn._

 _Yuji smirked, "Now I activate Ruby's effect!" Yuji said as he raised his hand and a flaming aura surrounded his body. "If he's Special Summoned, he gains 200 ATK for every card on the field until the End Phase!"_

 ** _ATK: 2800-4600_**

 _"Thanks, Yuya.." Yuji said, Yuya was confused, "..because now I can activate my Trap, Mask Of The Fallen! Now, Necro Frost makes a Blizzard happen.. And you take damage equal to the combination of the monsters that haven't attacked yet's ATK points!" Yuji explained as Necro Frost released a large amount of ice around the field. "Now.. Blizzard CRUSH!" Yuya had been surprised by the shot of ice shards that headed straight for him, knocking him off of Discover Hippo again._

 ** _Yuya's LP: 500-0 (-3300)_**

* * *

 _The teen in front of them smirked, "Masumi, Kashira.. Who is our next target?" the 'Dragon Tamer' asked. "I've got one.." Kashira threw a picture on the table._

 _"The founder of Pendulum.. Sakaki Yuya.." Kashira smirked. The 'Dragon Tamer' had pulled out a card, the top of it read 'Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon' and placed it into his Duel Disk's deck slot, which carried a large deck of cards. "Looks like I'll be able to have some fun after all."_

* * *

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions: Opening 1**

 **[Closer - Inoue Joe]**

 **[Michika ni Aru Mono..] - Yuji walked forward with his hands in his pockets, Masked Hero Shockwave, Necro Frost, Ruby, and another Masked Hero who seemed to be a silhouette in flames with a glowing red mask.**

 **[Tsune ni ki wo tsuketenai to..] - Yuya turned to look toward the screen, his eyes filled with determination. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Stargazer Magician, Timegazer, and King Bear flew above him as he rode on Discover Hippo forward.**

 **[Amari ni chikasugite..] - Yuzu put her hand to her chest as three girls with outfits that had musical notes on them flew above her. They entered a fusion vortex and arriving from it was one in a large dress.**

 **[Miushinatte shimasou.. [Instrumental]!] - The three walked forward, another teen of their age standing there, except muscular and wearing iron bottomed sandals like those of the samurai, joined them on their walk into a large field. The field zoomed out to be the Duel Arena of the Miami Championship tournament.**

 **[Anata ga saikin taiken shita..] - Yuji passed by the You Show crew, seeing a teen at his age with blue hair hidden in a cap who wore a leather grey jacket and a pair of red jeans with a cup of soda In his hands having a smirk. Yuji turned to see Yuya rolling down on Discover Hippo, running from an angry Yuzu, and also a girl with orange curly hair with hearts in her eyes.**

 **[Shiawase wa ittai nandesu ka?] - The 'Dragon Tamer' stood on top of a hill, a smirk present on his face as his Dragon was floating behind him, it roared out loudly as it's eyes glew. A man with white and black hair adjusted his glasses, his eyes hidden under the lighting of the lens.**

 **[Megumaresugite ite..] - Sora had flipped his lollipop and caught it, putting it in his mouth. Yuzu had pulled out her paper fan and smacked her father with it, sending the orange and brown haired man into the wall.**

 **[Omoidasenai kamo!] - Perform-A-Pal and Masked Hero monsters were flying up into the air, and then Yuji and Yuya landed on the ground, back to back. They stood up with confident looks in their eyes.**

 **[Ima koko ni iru koto..] - The Pendulum Scales floated into the air, Timegazer and Stargazer opened their eyes slowly and raised their wands, Odd-Eyes appearing from the vortex and his eyes glew, slowly they grew a darker color.**

 **[Iki wo shite iru koto..] - Sora, the 'Dragon Tamer', Sawatari Shingo, a blue and cyan haired teen, and a girl with blue and midnight blue hair that unearthly looked alike to Yuzu had all reached out for a singular card. The card had then paneled out to be in the hands of a singular tan man who wore a lab coat over his purple blazer, goggles of blue over his head as he looked over the card intently.**

 **[Tada soredake no koto ga] - A teen with black and purple hair that was brushed upward that unearthly looked like Yuya opened his chocolate eyes. Behind him was a black slim dragon that had a blade hanging off his chin, it roared out loudly as lightning fell around them.**

 **[Kiseki dato kidzuku] - The black and white haired man had jumped up, three stone like monsters flew with him and fired a large blast toward the air. The target revealed to be the black dragon, who cut the blast apart with his blade and spun around, revealing his master on his back and they charged forward.**

 **[Michika ni aru mono..] - Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was running forward with Yuya on his back, he had shot a blast that had hit a puffy creature that had hair all over it's body with four feathery wings on it's back with two green eyes that just made your heart melt, it blocked the attack and shortened the wind blast toward Yuji, who had Shockwave and Ruby behind him.**

 **[Tsune ni ki wo tsuketenai to..] - A teen that resembled Yuya with his bangs over his right eye rode in on a motorcycle with a white silhouette of a Dragon behind him. Also, a teen who was covered in darkness had red glowing eyes, an aura eminating from his body.**

 **[Amari ni chikasugite..] - The 'Dragon Tamer' stood back with his arms crossed as three copies of his Dragon flew into the air, went into a Fusion vortex and hit the ground, becoming a Dragon of the same kind, except with three heads and four arms, also with bulkier armor.**

 **[Miushinatte shimasou..!] - The blue and dark cyan haired teen was riding on a mechanical falcon, it had fired it's jet boosted wings and took off flying.**

 **[You know the closer you get to something..] - A teen who wore a leather jacket like a cape over ragged clothing stood tall as his own dragon roared to the skies. The flames on it's body shouting to the sky. As it's red eyes glew brightly in comparison to the sun above them.**

 **[The TOUGHER it is to see it..] - The screen flipped to show the 'Dragon Tamer' standing over his 'Blue Eyes' Lunar Dragon as it roared loudly, shattering the ceiling to reveal a moon above them.**

 **[..and I'll never take it for granted..] - Yuya held his head, as a dark aura arised, he looked up with growing red eyes. As behind him rose a Dragon unlike any other. It seemed to have several claws and had red and green eyes, it was only a silhouette though. With a dark violet aura.**

 **[Oi tsudzukete kita yume..] - The teen with dark color schemes that was much alike to Yuya in appearance had stood up tall. He was badly bruised as a gigantic machine-like titan had stepped forward. The dust that blew from it's mighty stomp covered the screen.**

 **[Akiramezu ni susumeyo nante..] - Odd-Eyes charged forward, jumping up into the air, while Masked Hero Ruby jumped forward and grabbed onto Odd-Eyes' tail, throwing him forward. Soon, the monster that Yuzu commanded sung a song that blasted both of the previous appearing monsters back. Soon, Blue Eyes jumped in and slashed Yuzu's ace far back.**

 **[kirei goto wo ieru hodo..] - Yuji was watching the fight, his Duel Disk flared up as he was cheering for his monster. Behind a light of white, stood a monster that had it's back turned in a silhouetted form just enough to cover the front of it's body. It's back contained a golden armor around the torso. Silver armor down the shoulders and to the wrists, the wrists being armed by gold. While the white gloves had been made of tight leather.**

 **[..nanimo dekicha inai kedo..] - The pants were made of a grey cloth that contained armor around the waist, the ankles, and over the silver boots. In it's right hand, held a large blade alike to the Sandalphan, except with Rainbow colors on the markings that ran down it. It turned to show that it had a mask on it's face that had the symbol of Hope in between the brows. It's green eyes shined in harmony with the light.**

 **[Hito nigiri no yuuki wo mune ni.. ashita wo ikinuku tame ni..] - Yuya stood in front of Sawatari ready to battle, while the teen with dark colored hair that looked like him had stood in front of Yuji, both of them having their aces on the field.**

 **[..and I'll never take it for granted..] - Yuzu had stood in front of Masumi, ready to duel with both having smiles on their faces. The blue haired girl who looked like Yuzu had a glare on her face as she stood in front of the 'Dragon Tamer', who had all three of his Blue-Eyes Lunar Dragons on the field. Behind her was a large woman who resembled a cat that wore a Shrine Dancer outfit, she also had two blades in her hands that resembled palm palms.**

 **[Let's Go!] - Everyone was jumping in joy as they saw Yuya win a Duel on one screen, and a large explosion caused from Ruby's attack on another;.**

 **[[Instrumental Bit]] - Yuya landed in the center of the Miami Championship stage, all the characters in the opening besides the tan man in the purple blazer were standing around him. All of the characters Ace Monsters flew into the air above them.**

* * *

 **The Pendant that was around Yuya's Neck swung around, making the Pendulum Symbol.**

 **First Duel: Appear Now! Silent Arms and Legendary Blue-Eyes Dragon!**

* * *

Yuji was walking down the street, he couldn't wait for the Miami Championship, so he decided he should get some duels in to calm himself. As he was running through the streets, he noticed that traffic was somewhat slower today. Which means he had all the perfect chances to run through. Quickly, Yuji ran forward and jumped over a railing that led to the Duel Park, where Duelists gathered to practice their moves.

He ran up to see three teens in a Triple Duel. He watched excitedly to see three all having unique cards of their own on the field. One teen, who noticeably had a pair of blue glasses, and wore an outfit alike to those of Yugi Moto, except his jacket was short sleeved and the chain around his waist had hung over his pocket. He also had a medallion around his neck and his hair style seemed incredibly alike to Yugi's, almost exact, except for the fact it was shorter and it the points leaned to the left.

"Now it seems you two just wanna start some kind of curriculum of a beating.." The teen said, adjusting his glasses, his eyes hidden under the lightning of the sun in his glasses. "Fine then.. I guess we should continue."

 **? 1 LP: 4000**

 **CIH: x4**

 **? 2 LP: 300**

 **CIH: x5**

 **? 3 LP: 2500**

 **CIH: x6**

"It's my turn!" The second teen, wearing a biker outfit, drew his card, looking toward it with a smirk. "Here we go!"

 **On ? 1's Field:**

 **Silent Soldier  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. When your opponent takes Damage, and this monster is in the Graveyard, Special Summon it.  
** **ATK: 1600 Def: 1300**

 **Silent Arm-Dog  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Beast/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is attacked by a monster that is a Non-Beast type, negate that attack. And if you do, add 300 ATK Points to this monster. When your opponent takes Damage, and this monster is in the Graveyard, Special Summon it.  
** **ATK: 1300 Def: 2000**

 **? 2's Field:**

 **Jaguar Knight  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: EARTH  
** **Type: Beast-Warrior  
** **ATK: 1700 Def: 1500**

 **On ? 3's Field:**

 **Edge Dragon  
** **Lvl: 6  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Type: Dragon/Effect  
** **Effect: If your opponent has monsters and you don't, sacrifice 1000 life points to Special Summon this monster from your Deck. You can only use the effect of EDGE DRAGON once per turn.  
** **ATK: 2000 Def: 1500**

"To kick this off.. I'll be playing a Spell card.. Double Summon!" The teen shouted, slamming his Spell card into the Spell/Trap Zone. "This means I can Normal Summon twice this turn!" He said as he pulled two cards from his hand. "First.. I summon Jaguar Crow!"

 **Jaguar Crow  
** **Lvl: 3  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Type: Winged Beast/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster Is used as material for an Advance Summon, add this monster's Original ATK Points to the summoned monster.  
** **ATK: 1300 Def: 1200**

"Now.. I tribute both Jaguar Crow and Jaguar Soldier.. To Bring out my Ace!" He said, pumping his fist high, the third teen, who wore a red hoodie over a black shirt that had the Kanji writing for Light of Heaven running down the side looked over with caution.

" **Jaguar with unwavering spirit.. Rise once more and release the fading light over your enemies!** " The teen said as his monster, that looked like a Jaguar mixed with a Wildman. " **ADVANCE SUMMON!** Appear now! Lvl 8, Jaguar Huntsman!"

 **Jaguar Huntsman  
** **Lvl: 8  
** **Attribute: AQUA  
** **Type: Beast-Warrior/Effect  
** **Effect: All monsters with Levels 7 or lower are unable to ATK as long as JAGUAR HUNTSMAN is on the field. Also, if the Field Spell "Hunter's Playhouse' on the field, this monster's ATK Points double.  
** **ATK: 3000 Def: 1800**

"I play the Field Spell, Hunter's Playhouse.." He smirked as his Huntsman's power rised up once more. "Now.. Huntsman, destroy his Soldier! Joker World Javelin!" He pointed toward the first's monster and Jaguar Huntsman threw his spear. "It's over, Yujou!" He said as he laughed maniacally.

 **ATK: 3000-6000**

"A Duel isn't over until the last card is played.." 'Yujou' said, adjusting his glasses once more. "What?!" He saw Yujou still standing.

 **Yujou LP: 4000-1850 (-2150)  
** **CIH: x3**

Yujou dusted off his clothes, the two of them looking shocked as he was still standing with a good amount of Life Points left. "The Quick-Play Spell, Silent Resonance had cut the damage in half. Also, since Soldier was destroyed.. So is your Hunter's Playhouse. And.. You take 400 points of Damage."

 **? 2's LP: 300-0 (-400)**

"Guaahhhh!" The punk clothed teen was sent flying back, he didn't expect a move like that to come. He rolled along the ground as suddenly, Silent Soldier had returned. "Because my opponent has taken damage.. Silent Soldier returns to my field." Yujou said, turning to the teen in the hoodie. "No big deal.. They're no match for my Edge Dragon.."

"You say that now.. But you'll find out soon enough." Yujou said, glaring toward the teen at front.

"My turn!" The still-standing opponent, Datsu Kirin, drew his card, looking toward it, he had a smirk on his face. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Dragon Descent! With this, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster so long as it's Attribute is the same as Edge Dragon.." He slammed a card onto his Duel Plate. "From my Deck, come forth, Typhoon Dragon!"

 **Typhoon Dragon  
** **Type: Dragon/Effect  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can name a Card, on your Next Draw Phase, if you draw that card, this Monster will count as two Tributes for that card.  
** **ATK: 1700 DEF: 1800**

"The Card I name will be Light and Darkness Dragon.." Datsu had spoke, "You know, Yujou.. I challenged you a lot because I respected you as a Duelist.. But now.. It's time we ended this back-and-forth and end this!" He pointed toward Yujou, "Typhoon Dragon can attack in Defense Mode.. I attack your Arm-Dog!" Datsu said, a large grin on his face, "Sky-Bound Hammer Claw!" He pumped his fist as the green dragon with scales shaped like wind symbols flew forward and nearly struck his Arm-Dog.

"Quick-Play Magic: Silent Defender activates.." Yujou said, adjusting his glasses as the card's hologram version appeared. "This switches my Arm-Dog to Defense Mode! ALL Silent monsters in Defense mode are unable to be destroyed by Battle." Yujou said, as Arm-Dog bit Typhoon Dragon's arm and threw him off.

The teen then set two cards, "Turn end."

 **Yujou's LP: 1850  
** **Cards In Hand: x2**

 **Datsu's LP: 2500  
** **Cards In Hand: x5**

"Finally.. This Duel will come to an end.." Yujou drew his card, he had smirked as he did. "Watch carefully.. I Overlay my Lvl 4 Silent Soldier.. And Lvl 4 Silent Arm-Dog!" His two monsters had been swallowed into purple orbs of light, then they spun in the air and flew into a vortex that appeared in front of him.

" **Creature of the Dark World, take your Silent Roar and rein supreme over this land! Once more, become the Dark Ruler of the Silent World! Now Descend!** "

" **Xyz Summon!** " Yujou said, as a Dragon rose behind him, scales of black with hints of purple skin underneath, his eyes a bright tint of violet, while his claws were short, but sharp as a blade. It had large arms that resembled those of Red Dragon Archfiend, except for the fact with was covered with black scales and purple skin. Two orbs floating around his body.

"Appear Now! Rank 4! Silent Arms Violet Dragon!" Yujou called the name of his new monster, which flew through the air like a rocket.

 **Silent Arms Violet Dragon  
** **Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect  
** **Rank: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Effect: By using one Xyz Material, you can cut an opponent's monster's ATK points down to 0, increasing this card's ATK Points by Half that monster's original ATK points.  
** **ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400**

"Now.. The weak have become the strongest.. Let me show you why.." Yujou raised his arm to point toward his Dragon. "Release your effect, Silent Arms!" Silent Arms had eaten one of his Overlay Units, It then spun in the air and slashed at Edge Dragon. His ATK Points going to 0, as the teen growled, his plans beginning to fall apart.

"Now.. Violet's ATK points rise."

 **ATK: 2700-3700 (+1000)**

"Now, Violet Dragon.. Remove that Edge Dragon from the field once and for all!" Yujou pointed forward as Silent Arms flew forward and it's claws glew bright purple. "Darkness Wind-Claw Strike Slash!" Yujou shouted as his monster had finished off Edge Dragon. The dragon user hadn't expected this. His traps were set up to help Typhoon, not Edge.

The impact of the slash flew through Edge and hit the target dead on, Datsu's life points dropping as he fell to his knees.

 **Datsu's LP: 2500-0 (-3700)**

"And that's.. A Battle complete." Yujou said as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

Yuji watched with sparkles in his eyes. 'That duel was epic! I should go check up on Tomato head and friends..' Yuji said, an idea popping up in his head. He quickly ran back toward Yusho Duel School.

* * *

With Yuya, he had been walking around town, on his lonesome, he had no idea how he was going to bring up his Dueling Rate.. He needed to make a 60% win rate of duels in order to enter the Dueling Championship.

Then, he had looked around the area, he heard a loud scream coming from the distance, so he ran over to check it out.

He saw three LDS Students dueling against one person that seemed to be in his own age range, who wore a hood over his head, with a face mask over his mouth and a pair of goggles to conceal his eyes. Also, wearing a black leather jacket like a cape over his shoulders, underneath, there being a torn up red vest with leather straps hanging out to replace buttons. Underneath that was a yellow shirt that was ragged and slightly torn. Also wearing black jeans that had matched with the 'cape' with red shoes alike to his own, except they were a brighter color.

He saw that he had three monsters on his field.

* * *

 **?'s LP: 3500  
** **Cards In Hand: x3**

 **Red Eyed Saber Beetle (N)  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Insect/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is used to Xyz Summon, this monster's original ATK Points is deducted from your opponent's monsters.  
** **ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1300**

 **Red Eyed Tiger ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Beast/Effect  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can make this monster's level equal to that of another monster card on the field.  
** **ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200**

 **Red-Eyes Phoenix Blader (SR)  
** **Rank: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
** **Effect: You can equip this monster to an XYZ "Red-Eyes", "Red-Eyed" or "Eyes of Red" monster on your field. If you do, add this monster's ATK points AND this monster's Xyz Materials to the equipped monster.  
** **ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1000**

"Well? Are any of you gonna make a move? Or do I gotta make it myself?" The masked teen questioned the three, who all growled.

"My turn then!" One LDS Student pulled his card from his deck.

 **LDS Student 1's LP: 2700  
** **Cards in Hand: x1**

"Well.. Here goes.. I activate.. Graveyard DRAW!" The LDS Student shouted. His graveyard shining brightly. "So.. I have 10 cards in my Graveyard.. So I get to draw half of that, which is 5!" The teen pulled his new hand out from his deck. "Well, well.. Seems like this just got interesting!" The LDS Student shouted, slamming a card down.

"I summon the Tuner Monster, R-Tank Lil' Yama!" A chibi samurai dressed can with a tank on it's back appeared. "Whenever Lil' Yama's on the field.. I can Special Summon P-Tank Big Yama from my Deck!" Soon, a man version of Lil' Yama stood tall with his swords sharp and firm.

 **R-Tank Lil' Yama ®  
** **Lvl: 2  
** **Attribute: EARTH  
** **Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever this card is Normal Summoned, you may Special Summon 'P-Tank Big Yama' from your hand or deck.  
** **ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000**

 **P-Tank Big Yama ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: EARTH  
** **Type: Machine/Tuner/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever you Special Summon this card, you may Special Summon a 'P-Tank' monster of the same level from your deck.  
** **ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000**

"Now using Big Yama's effect, I Special Summon P-Tank Bull Tanker from my Deck!" A Minotaurus like mecha with a tank armed on it's back stood tall, steaming shooting from it's nose as it's eyes glew bright red. Soon, two tokens appeared in front of it, small versions of itself. "Whenever Bull Tanker's on the field, the R-Tank Bull Tokens appear!"

 **P-Tank Bull Tanker ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: EARTH  
** **Type: Machine/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever this card is Special Summoned by a Card Effect, Special Summon as many "R-Tank Bull Tokens" as possible. If you do, this monster cannot be destroyed by Battle.  
** **ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1500**

 **R-Tank Bull Tokens x2 (N)  
** **Lvls: 2  
** **Attribute: EARTH  
** **Type: Machine  
** **ATK: 300 / DEF: 300**

"Good thing for me.. Tuners allow me to Special Summon in one more way!" The LDS Student raised his hand to the air. "Now! R-Tank Lil' Yama! Tune up the two Bull Tokens! It's time for a Tu-Tu-Tu-Tuning!" The student said, as Lil' Yama fired four Synchronizer orbs as he became two rings that the Bull Tokens flew into.

" **Great Beast of a Fallen Star.. Take your new machine body, and run like the wind once more!** " The orbs inside the Rings exploded, capturing all that was around it inside of the light. " **SYNCHRO SUMMON!** " The teen had said as his monsters became a singular large man, who carried in his arms a cross-bow, except instead of their being an arrow armed on it, their was a tank cannon.

"APPEAR NOW! Lvl 6, S-Tank Sagittarius Tanker!" The LDS Student stood proudly with his monster as he raised his hand once more, "That's not all.. I tune my Bull Tanker up with my Lvl 4 Tuner, BIG YAMA!" Once more, the Synchro phase happened, except there were 4 rings instead of 2. "Winged Stsr of A Fallen World.. Rise once more in Machine form, and take your enemies down with a swift strike!" The Synchro phase exploded with light.

" **SYNCHRO SUMMON!** " The LDS Student shouted with a smirk. "Descend! Legendary Lvl 8, S-Tank.. Bionic Pegasus Striker!" The Student had a bright smile on his face to show his beloved monsters in the flesh, or metal, in his monster's case.

 **S-Tank Sagittarius Tanker (SR)  
** **Lvl: 6  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
** **Effect: Once per Battle Phase, you may remove a card in your graveyard from play. If you do, this monster cannot be destroyed by Battle.  
** **ATK: 2400 / Def: 2100**

 **S-Tank Bionic Pegasus Striker (SR)  
** **Lvl: 8  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect  
** **Effect: If this monster was Synchro Summoned using non-LIGHT monsters as material, this monster gains 500 ATK points for each material used.  
** **ATK: 3000-4000 / DEF: 2400**

"Battle.." The teen said, laughing as he pointed forward. "Now.. My S-Tank elites! Take down his pathetic level 4s!" He began to laugh as he saw that the field of the masked teen's exploded.

"..Reverse Card, Open." His opponent said. "Twisted Fate.." The lone duelist said. "Our monsters switch ATK points.. Which is too bad for you.. 'Cause now your getting wiped out.." He said as his monsters ripped apart the S-Tanks like they were garbage.

"M-My.. Beautiful.. Tanks.." The LDS Student fell to his knees, before getting hit in the head by the Pegasus' head and he passed out.

 **LDS Student 1's LP: 2700-0 (-3000)**

"Hmph.. Who's next?" The teen asked.

Yuya then realized he had to get somewhere and ran off. The teen noted the tomato haired individual and also noted his looks. 'So.. Alike to Yuto.. Better get to Mutou and let him know about this..' He thought, before turning to the female LDS Student that drew a card.

 **LDS Student 2's LP: 3000  
** **Cards in Hand: x4**

"Watcha lookin' at, hotshot?!" The female student said with a smirk as she began her play. "First, I play the Spell, Fairy Tale - The Moon's Dawn!" She shouted as the area around them became a plain that had a starry sky. "This allows me Special Summon any Fairy Tale monster as long as it's level is 4 or below. So I Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Fairy Tale - Swift Moon." A chibi girl that had worn a shrine dancer outfit appeared, spinning in the area doing a little dance.

 **Fairy Tale - Swift Moon ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is the only monster on your field, Special Summon up to 2 Lvl 4 or below 'Fairy Tale' monsters from your graveyard.  
** **ATK: 1400 DEF: 700**

"By her effect, I Special Summon Fairy Tale - Dashing Star and Fairy Tale - Solar Pixie." She said as two monsters appeared before her.

* * *

As Yuya was running past all the buildings toward You Show, on top of a rooftop was a man watching. The same man that was known as LDS' 'Dragon Tamer'. He watched over closely of Yuya's movements and then pulled from his Duel Disk his ace, Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon. He then looked over to see Yuya running down the street.

"This is my challenger? Hmph.." He put his card back into his deck, the Duel Disk reshuffling it. "..pitiful." He said as he turned and walked away from the scene. "This will be the easiest hunt we ever faced, Blue Eyes.."

* * *

Yuzu was walking home from school, frustrated at Yuya. She didn't even want to think about what happened. 'Not wanting to date me BECAUSE I'M TOO HARSH?! HUH?! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!' Yuzu was completely red, she couldn't tolerate what he said. Not. At. All.

"Hey! Yuzu~!" Yuzu turned to see Yuji running up, breathing heavily to catch his breath. "Finally.. I found ya.." Yuji said, huffing rapidly as he looked up toward Yuzu and smiled. Yuzu took a deep breath and smiled, "Hey, Yuji.. How are you?" she asked, trying to brush away what just happened internally. "Fine, have you seen everybody else?" Yuji sat up and asked, "No, I saw Yuya run off, saying that he had to catch up on his win record." Yuzu replied.

"Huh.. He's serious about this, huh?" Yuji said, "Yeah, well.. I can't blame him, I mean.. He's gotten all of his own responsibilities.. We got ours." he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now, I better go check on Yuya.. Make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble.. Later, Yuzu!" Yuji said, running back off In a hurry. "Later.." Yuzu said back. She thought about what he had said, 'Responsibilities… huh?' The wind blew in her hair before she noticed her bracelet glowing. "It's just like that other night.." She widened her eyes, "Yuya!" She shouted as she ran in the same direction as Yuji.

Yuya walked forward, getting a bad feeling until he heard a footstep behind him. He turned to see the 'Dragon Tamer', who was giving off a blue aura in a smoke-like form. "Hey, your Sakaki Yuya, Pendulum founder, right?" He asked with a smirk, Yuya just nodded slowly, gulping from the aura he saw. "How about I give you two options.. You hand over your Dragon and things go smoothly.. Or I take it by force." He said, walking forward. "You won't like my way of force." He threw forward a few pictures of his wins. Also him standing with his Dragon.

"You can't have Odd-Eyes…" Yuya said, stepping back a bit and clutching his fist. While the 'Dragon Tamer simply laughed. "That's the thing.. It doesn't matter if I can or can't.. I get what I want.. When I want.." He said.

"'ey, pal.. I'm pretty sure he said no." Yuji stood, ready to go as he placed on his Duel Disk. "Want a duel? You got one." Yuji quickly said, standing before Yuya as Yuzu quickly ran in behind.

"Heh.. So I get to duel the Masked Kaiser? Interesting.." The 'Dragon Tamer' said, "First.. What's your name? I like to make this nice and fair.. Knowing exactly who won and who lost." Yuji liked things fair, he didn't exactly like the whole secret opponent idea. Surprises were different.

"You want my name? Seiji Kaiba.." He threw his wrist forward, the brace on his arm stretching out and becoming a Duel Disk (alike to the one from Dark Dimensions). It had a blue lining to represent the high-tech placed in it, it's screen lighting up blue and reading a message of 'Duel Mode Initiated'. Part of it also went around his palm to lock on and synchronize with his physical movements.

"Ok, bud.. If I win.. You get me one of those." Yuji said, stars in his eyes. "Alright.. But that's IF you win.. Which is highly unlikely.. Even for you." Seiji said, smirking as the two gave each other a serious stare down. Suddenly, a duel blade had shot out of both of their Duel Disks as they both shot the same words out of each other's mouths.

"DUEL!"

 **Yuji's LP: 4000  
** **Cards In Hand: x5**

 **Seiji's LP: 4000  
** **Cards In Hand: x5**

"I'll go first.. To show you what you're dealing with." Seiji said, pulling a card from his hand. "First.. I play Double Summon." Seiji said, not continuing since he could feel in it his cards that Yuji already knew what that card did.

"First, I summon Blue Eyes Dragon Dancer." Seiji placed a card on his Duel Disk and appeared a Shrine Dancer with blue eyes that spun around. "Before I play her effect, I'll get to my second normal summon. Come forth, Blue Eyes Moonlight Kenshin." A Samurai that wore an armor with the symbol of the moon with blue eyes arose.

 **Blue-Eyes Dragon Dancer ®  
** **Lvl: 3  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster is summoned during your Main Phase 1, send it to the graveyard. If you do, Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes" dragon-type monster from your hand or deck.  
** **ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**

 **Blue-Eyes Moonlight Kenshin ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Effect: For however many "Blue-Eyes" Monsters are in your graveyard, add a Blade Counter on this monster. For every counter, add 300 ATK Points to this monster.  
** **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

"Now to Dragon Dancer's effect.. I can tribute her to Special Summon my ace from the depths of my Deck.." Dragon Dancer soon disappeared as Seiji pulled his card from his deck.

" **Swift light of the Moon.. Take the form of the legendary Dragon and rain your starry light once more!** " A dragon flew to the sky surrounded by a night sky with the moon shining down on it, it's blue eyes glew as a reaction to the light and it let loose it's wings, which shined from the light as it roared loudly.

"Appear now! LEVEL 8! BLUE-EYES LUNAR DRAGON!" Seiji said as his Dragon floated down next to him, it's eyes glowing in unison with the night sky outside. "Blue-Eyes' effect activates.. Every time a card effect is activated.. I can send 1 card to the graveyard in order to draw a card.. It's like a card trade with the graveyard."

 **Blue-Eyes Lunar Dragon (UR)  
** **Lvl: 8  
** **Attribute; LIGHT  
** **Type: Dragon/(Planet)/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever a card effect is activated. You can send 1 card to the graveyard, then draw 1 "Blue-Eyes", "Blue Moon", or "Eyes of Blue" card from your deck.  
** **(This card is always treated as a "Planet" card.)  
** **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400**

"Now.. For Kenshin's effect.. He gains 2 counters.. Which means 600 ATK Points.." Seiji said, the aura Yuya saw jumping from his body and floating around his two monsters as Kenshin's points rose.

 **ATK: 1500-2100 (+600)**

"Because this is the first turn.. I just set a card face down.. Turn end."

 **Yuji's LP: 4000  
** **Cards In Hand: x5**

 **Seiji's LP: 4000  
** **Cards In Hand: x1**

"My turn!" Yuji pulled his card from his deck, looking toward what appeared and smiled. It was a fluff of brown fur with short arms and legs with wings that flew out in an elegant way to about 2 inches, it's eyes being yellow with a tiny little nose poking out. "Pegasus Kuriboh, huh? Been a while since I had you in hand.. Watch this, I'm gonna end this duel fast." Yuji smiled, looking forward and pulling a card from his hand.

"First, I summon Masked HERO Skywind!" The familiar wind Masked Hero from last episode appeared, spinning in the air and jumping back.

 **ATK: 1200 DEF: 1300**

"Next I play Continuous Spell, Mask Call! I can summon another Masked Hero from my Deck!" Yuji said, pulling a card from his Deck. "Come on out, Masked HERO Ruby!"

 **ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400**

"Now.. For Ruby's effect! He gains 200 ATK points for every card besides himself on the field on the turn he's summoned!" Yuji said, his ace's ATK points rising.

 **ATK: 2800-3800 (+1000)**

"Ruby.. Attack Kenshin! **Javelin Blaze of the Masked DARK!** " Ruby punched right through Kenshin's chest, causing a large explosion to form as Seiji's life points fell. Yuji smirked as he was getting closer to getting that super cool Duel Disk.

 **Seiji's LP: 4000-2300 (-1700)**

"Hmph.. I activate my Continous Trap, Unyielding Spirit.." Seiji said, Yuji's smirk cutting off. "Whenever I take damage.. I Special Summon a monster from my hand." Seiji pulled a card that looked unearthly familiar. "Let me show you my second Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon."

 **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400**

"What?!" Yuji widened his eyes. "Tch.. I set two cards face down.. Turn over."

 **Yuji's LP: 4000  
** **Cards In Hand: x2**

 **Seiji's LP: 2300  
** **Cards In Hand: x1**

"My turn!" Seiji pulled a card from his deck. "Come forth, Blue-Eyes Dark Dealer.." He slammed a new card on his Duel Disk, the shadowy aura rising once more.

 **Blue-Eyes Dark Dealer  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
** **Effect: If this monster is used as Fusion Material, you do not require a "Polymerization" card. If this effect prevails, the summoned monster gains ATK Points equal to the different between you and your opponent's Life Points until the End Phase. At the end phase of the turn this monster was used as fusion material, banish this card. Otherwise, take Damage equal to the summoned monster's original ATK Points.  
** **ATK: 300 DEF: 2000**

"Now.. As it clearly provides me.. I will conduct a Fusion! Come together, my two Blue-Eyes Lunar Dragons.. With my Dark Dealer!" Seiji raised his hand to the air, clearly angered that Yuji destroyed his Kenshin. "Let me show you the power of an Elite Duelist.." He said as a bright light had swallowed them all up.

"I'd like to wrap this up fast.. So let me show you a true terror.." Seiji said, his fist clutched as his black aura engulfed the light. "Are you guys not seeing this?!" Yuji questioned those behind him, "Y-Yeah.. What is that?!" Yuya asked. Yuzu looked at the both of them like they were crazy. "What is what? What are you guys seeing that I'm not?"

'Huh.. Yuzu can't see it..' Yuji said, "Are you why I see it?" he looked down to the Pegasus Kuriboh card. It winked at him and he widened his eyes, "That's new.. Alright then.. Now I now that I've got some good vibes now!" Yuji was prepared to face this new monster.

" **Dark being of the Blue moon.. Be the medium to synchronize the Moon's Dragons and take their form with your Dark Magic!** " Seiji's Duel Disk flashed purple as his body sparked with the black aura. " **FUSION SUMMON!** Appear now, Level 12.. Blue-Eyes Darkened Dawn Dragon!" A large Dragon alike to (Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon) except with glowing blues eyes and bones replacing scales on his skin, the silver skin matching with the black bones on top. It's chest carrying three blue jewels, the top two shaped like eyes, while the bottom one was shaped like Dark Dealer's head.

 **Blue-Eyes Darkened Dawn Dragon (UR)  
** **Lvl: 12  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Dragon/(Planet)/Fusion/Effect  
** **"Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon" + "Blue Eyes Dark Dealer" + 1 "Blue Eyes" Monster  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon it's Fusion Materials. If you do, re-summon this monster during your next Standby Phase.  
(This Card Is ALWAYS Treated As A Planet Card.)  
** **ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

"Now.. Dark Dealer's effect prevails.."

 **ATK: 4000-5700 (+1700)**

"Now.. Remove that Skywind from the field and quickly end this duel.." Seiji pointed forward, his Duel Disk's bottom spinning and heating up, simulating his monster's attack. "Esclipse Sky Dive.. Hell Claw Retaliation!" Seiji shouted as his monster flew straight toward Skywind. Skywind had been blown apart by the impact of the attack and was sent flying back into pieces. The dust from the impact covered the duel.

"YUJI!" Both Yuya and Yuzu screamed, worried for their friend as they stepped forward a bit. Everyone widened their eyes as they saw the outcome.

 **Yuji's LP: 4000-3500 (-500)  
** **Cards In Hand: x4**

"B-But how?!" Seiji had wide eyes, looking toward his barely scathed opponent. "First, I activated the Trap Click-Draw.. Whenever a Monster on my field is being attacked, I get to make my hand equal to the amount of Cards on my field. Secondly, I activated Durable Mask, which prevents my monster from being destroyed, it also cuts down the damage by 1000 for each card in my hand.. Taking it from 4500-500." Yuji explained his survival of this battle.

"Tch.. At the end phase, I have to banish Dark Dealer from my graveyard.. Turn end."

 **ATK: 5700-4000 (-1700)**

"My turn!" Yuji pulled a card from his deck. "Now.. I play Mask Mimicry! I get to do a Special Summon of the same kind as you.. You did a fusion.. So I get to do a Fusion.." Yuji pulled a monster from his hand and pulled up Skywind.

"Now.. I get to fuse from my hand, Masked HERO Pyrra.. And Masked HERO Skywind!"

 **Masked HERO Pyrra  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard. If you do, add this monster's ATK points to a monster on your field.  
** **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

"Alright.. Here we go.." Yuji put both of the monster's he pulled to the graveyard. He took a deep breathe. " **Heroine of flame.. Hero of the skies above.. Become a singular vessel.. And spread Courage in the name of what's right!** " Yuji said, a smirk rising on his face.

"Here comes my own Fusion Summon!" Yuji said as he jumped back and threw his hand forward. The light of the fusion vortex rising from where he once stood. A tornado with flames rising from the center.

Standing in the center of it, stood a masked man. He wore a green armor with red highlights. Silver wings hanging out as his arms were covered by red gauntlets that looked alike to Dragon heads. His mask's eyes were a bright red as it had armor around his feet to make it look like talons. Hanging out from the gauntlets were two silver claws on each wrist.

"Show 'em what ya got, Contrast HERO Sky Phoenix!" Yuji said as he landed on the ground. His new hero nodding as it looked toward Blue-Eyes.

 **Contrast HERO Sky Phoenix  
** **Lvl: 7  
** **Attribute: WIND / FIRE  
** **Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster successfully destroys a monster, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. If you do, deal half of the banished monster's original ATK points as damage to your opponent. This effect can only be done once per turn.  
** **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

"Now.. I banish Pyrra from my graveyard and add her attack points to Sky Phoenix!" Yuji said, as Sky Phoenix glew brightly.

 **ATK: 2500-4000 (+1500)**

Yuji then smirked. "Here comes my favorite part.." Yuji said, a smirk on his face as both him and Seiji glared at each other.

Yuya saw how intense this duel had become. He watched closely with Yuzu by his side, standing close and watching this duel with stars in her eyes. Never had she seen an LDS student matched this quickly.

But still.. What was it that Yuya and Yuji were so worried about? Could it have been the power of his new monster? 'Yeah, that was probably it..' Yuzu hoped, but Yuya's concerned look made her unsure.

'Odd-Eyes.. Are you the reason why I'm seeing this?' Yuya asked internally, watching the duel in front of him closely.

Yujou stood atop a building, watching the duel that Yuji and Seiji were having from above. "So.. Kaiba's found himself a new play-by-play partner.. Interesting." He said as he adjusted his glasses.

"OI! Mutou!" Yujou turned to see the one that Yuya saw dueling those LDS students before run up toward him. "Oh.. Jun.. What's up?" Yujou asked, turning toward his childhood friend, now named 'Jun'. "That guy down there.. In the red.. He's the guy I saw earlier.. Do you notice how alike he looks to Yuto?"

Yujou adjusted his glasses, the light of the moon concealing his eyes. "Yeah.. I do.. But why?"

In another area, stood a man with a pair of goggles around his neck, his face was alike to Yuya's except his skin was darker. As well as his hair was shot up with a black and purple color scheme. He also wore an equivalent of a torn up tuxedo outfit over his scarred body. His duel disk was a circular but black model with a a singular strap connecting it to his arm. He had a red bandage wrapped around his arm to cover a bleeding spot.

"What's that odd feeling?" He asked himself, holding onto his head. Soon, a video call popped up on his Duel Disk. On it was a teen of probably about a year older who had blue and cyan hair with a blue trench coat over him was staring with his marigold eyes.

"Yuto! Are you there?" The teen on the screen asked, making sure the listener could here. "Yeah, I'm here, Shun.. What's up?" The banged up teen with similar features to Yuya, now named "Yuto", replied.

 _ **Two Cards slammed on the sides, both silhouetted, and a light shined between them, soon a new card appeared in the middle saying "To Be Continued".**_

 **Next Time On Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Dimensions:**

"You.. Bastard!" Seiji growled as he was hit back by Ruby into the left wall of the alleyway.

"Yuya Sakaki.. Yuzu Hiiragi.. And Sota Yuji, right?" Yujou asked as he and Jun were walking toward the three. Yuzu stood next to Yuya, while the two in front looked toward the questioners. The four then had a stare down.

"We need to warn you of a danger that may be coming our way.." Yuji listened in on what Yujou said as the questioner adjusted his glasses. "I gotta go, later!" Yuya ran off, pulling Yuzu with him.

"Those cards.. The way you did Fusion.. You MUST be an enemy.." Shun stood before Seiji, about to press a button on his Duel Disk. But then Jun stood in front of him.

"No.. Shun, I can't let you do that."

"You want to help him? Why, Jun?!" Shun asked with an angered look. "Because I know he's not with them.."

"'Them'? Who's them?" Yuji asked, "You'll find out soon enough.." Yujou said, adjusting his glasses.

"DUEL!"

" **Dragon of the Crimson Eyed Clan and of the Shining Sun! Take your light and crush the enemies found in the Darkness!** "

A Dragon alike to Darkened Dawn flew up, except instead of silver underskin, it was red. It's crimson eyes shining bright as it's chest instead of jewels had an orange sun symbol.

"Raid Raptors: Rise Falcon's effect activates.." Shun used one of his XYZ monsters' effects.

"This is the end, Jun!" Shun said, jumping off of his monster and telling to fly forward.

"Who are you?" Yuto looked over toward the standing Masumi. "I'm the one who's going to finish you in a duel.."

" **Fangs of Pitch Black.. Rise from the Dark Lightning and destroying the foolish oppression!** " A black bodied Dragon flew up and scratched forward. It's yellow eyes flashing out in the dark color scheme.

 **Next Duel..**

 **The Third Duel: Duel Dragons, Machine Falcons, and Dark Rebellions**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, I just wanted to say.. This story was made because of my sudden intrigue for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V series' wasted potential. Now let's be honest, all of the Manga should've been made longer. I'm not lying either. Yes, like the Masked Hero Archetype, many ideas in this story will come from the Manga of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series.**_

* * *

 **(Main Character) Cards Introduced in this Episode:**

 **Silent Soldier**

 **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent. When your opponent takes Damage, and this monster is in the Graveyard, Special Summon it.  
** **ATK: 1600 Def: 1300**

 **Silent Arm-Dog  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Beast/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is attacked by a monster that is a Non-Beast type, negate that attack. And if you do, add 300 ATK Points to this monster. When your opponent takes Damage, and this monster is in the Graveyard, Special Summon it.  
** **ATK: 1300 Def: 2000**

 **Silent Arms Violet Dragon  
** **Type: Dragon/XYZ/Effect  
** **Rank: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Effect: By using one Xyz Material, you can cut an opponent's monster's ATK points down to 0, increasing this card's ATK Points by Half that monster's original ATK points.  
** **ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400**

 **Edge Dragon  
** **Lvl: 6  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Type: Dragon/Effect  
** **Effect: If your opponent has monsters and you don't, sacrifice 1000 life points to Special Summon this monster from your Deck. You can only use the effect of EDGE DRAGON once per turn.  
** **ATK: 2000 Def: 1500**

 **Typhoon Dragon  
** **Type: Dragon/Effect  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: WIND  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can name a Card, on your Next Draw Phase, if you draw that card, this Monster will count as two Tributes for that card.  
** **ATK: 1700 DEF: 1800**

 **Red Eyed Saber Beetle (N)  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Insect/Effect  
** **Effect: When this monster is used to Xyz Summon, this monster's original ATK Points is deducted from your opponent's monsters.  
** **ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1300**

 **Red Eyed Tiger ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Beast/Effect  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can make this monster's level equal to that of another monster card on the field.  
** **ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200**

 **Red-Eyes Phoenix Blader (SR)  
** **Rank: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Winged-Beast/Xyz/Effect  
** **Effect: You can equip this monster to an XYZ "Red-Eyes", "Red-Eyed" or "Eyes of Red" monster on your field. If you do, add this monster's ATK points AND this monster's Xyz Materials to the equipped monster.  
** **ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1000**

 **Blue-Eyes Dragon Dancer ®  
** **Lvl: 3  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster is summoned during your Main Phase 1, send it to the graveyard. If you do, Special Summon one "Blue-Eyes" dragon-type monster from your hand or deck.  
** **ATK: 1000 DEF: 800**

 **Blue-Eyes Moonlight Kenshin ®  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Attribute: LIGHT  
** **Effect: For however many "Blue-Eyes" Monsters are in your graveyard, add a Blade Counter on this monster. For every counter, add 300 ATK Points to this monster.  
** **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200**

 **Blue-Eyes Lunar Dragon (UR)  
** **Lvl: 8  
** **Attribute; LIGHT  
** **Type: Dragon/(Planet)/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever a card effect is activated. You can send 1 card to the graveyard, then draw 1 "Blue-Eyes", "Blue Moon", or "Eyes of Blue" card from your deck.  
** **(This card is always treated as a "Planet" card.)  
** **ATK: 3000 DEF: 2400**

 **Blue-Eyes Dark Dealer  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Spellcaster/Effect  
** **Effect: If this monster is used as Fusion Material, you do not require a "Polymerization" card. If this effect prevails, the summoned monster gains ATK Points equal to the different between you and your opponent's Life Points until the End Phase. At the end phase of the turn this monster was used as fusion material, banish this card. Otherwise, take Damage equal to the summoned monster's original ATK Points.  
** **ATK: 300 DEF: 2000**

 **Blue-Eyes Darkened Dawn Dragon (UR)  
** **Lvl: 12  
** **Attribute: DARK  
** **Type: Dragon/Stellar/Fusion/Effect  
** **"Blue Eyes Lunar Dragon" + "Blue Eyes Dark Dealer" + 1 "Blue Eyes" Monster  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster is sent to the graveyard, Special Summon it's Fusion Materials. If you do, re-summon this monster during your next Standby Phase.  
** **(This Card Is Always Treated As A Planet Card.)  
ATK: 4000 DEF: 3500**

 **Masked HERO Pyrra  
** **Lvl: 4  
** **Attribute: FIRE  
** **Type: Warrior/Effect  
** **Effect: Once per turn, you can banish this card from your graveyard. If you do, add this monster's ATK points to a monster on your field.  
** **ATK: 1500 DEF: 1000**

 **Contrast HERO Sky Phoenix  
** **Lvl: 7  
** **Attribute: WIND / FIRE  
** **Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
** **Effect: Whenever this monster successfully destroys a monster, banish it instead of sending it to the graveyard. If you do, deal half of the banished monster's original ATK points as damage to your opponent. This effect can only be done once per turn.  
** **ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100**

* * *

 **I decided to make these cards based off of the original scenarios of the first two series. Red-Eyes has it's own full archetype, Blue-Eyes deserves one, and Masked HEROES are one of my favorite archetypes (maybe my number 1 favorite).**

 **So.. IF you enjoyed this, please leave a favorite.. If you want me to, send in your own Ocs for this story and/or your own OC cards for your character or other characters.**

Now.. Later and peace, your Randomizer Author, Maric.


End file.
